


With the taste of your nips im on the road

by soueikaku



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Choking, Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku





	

 

Time doesn't exist.

The two were sitting on the bed, sharing a strawberry smoothie. They'd bought it from a nearby McDonalds and a happy meal and made sure to get the one with a girl's toy. When the people at the window were greeted with two full grown gay men bouncing up and down over a happy meal, they considered calling the police. The only reason Tord wanted the toy so bad was because it was an anthro cat named Tom, and made Tom cackle. "Does Tom is cat?" Tord muttered, taking another sip of the smoothie. Tom giggled, and slipped his hand into Tord's. "Sure." He looked at the silly smile on Tord face, and he was sure he loved this little commie fuck.

Small little butterflies danced their way around Tom's stomach.

Tord let out a grin, and stared at Tom's smoothie. Little did he know that he poisoned the alcoholic's smoothie. He laughed as Tom began to choke while they sat on the satin bed sheets. "W-What-" He coughed, "did you do?"

"Poisoned your smoothie."

"We both drank it."

Tord randomly busted out an ear piece, and started rambling in Russian to his army. Yet, the gremlin didn't even know Russian, so how was he speaking it? He then began to choke, and laughed between coughs. Tom let out a shrill screech and Tord repeated the action.

They both died on the floor.

The smoothie was picked up by Matt, and he walked away with it. He unhinged his lower jaw and dumped the entire thing into his mouth. He squatted in front of Edd, and Edd started to break down crying. A robotic hand smashed through the floor, killing Matt and Edd instantly.

The end.


End file.
